Endless rain
by Hachiiko
Summary: OS the GazettE - Ruki résoud son amour perdu par le suicide maudissant son boureau...


Auteur : Hachiiko

Titre : Endless Rain

Genre : Deathsong fic(yaoi suggéré)

Pairing : Je vous laisse voir

Raiting : Tous public…

PS : J'ai écris cette fic sur la chanson « _Endless Rain »_ de _X Japan_. Certaines paroles sont laissées en japonais ou en anglais volontairement. (si jamais vous voulez absolument une traduction, n'hésitez pas à me la demander ou à aller voir directement sur Nautiljon car c'est de là que je tire la traduction.)

Il pleuvait abondamment cette nuit là. Une nuit comme j'en avais déjà vu plein d'autres. Elle était comme celles que j'apercevais de par la baie vitrée de ta chambre, noire et profonde.

_**[Je marche sous la pluie**_

_**Même si je m'en vais, mon corps reste imbibé par la peine]**_

Perdu dans mes pensées, mes pensées de toi, de nous, je me dirigeais vers ce que je qualifierais de délivrance. Ma délivrance de toi.

Toi qui épuises mon être, physiquement, mentalement.

Je me dirige vers ce lac. L'eau bouge doucement, semblant émettre un chant rassurant mon cœur en peine.

J'approche du pont et monte sur la petite barque. Je rame jusqu'au milieux du lac.

Je me lève et sens la barque tanguer, mais je n'ai pas peur.

Je ne ressens plus rien, sauf la douleur et l'amertume que tu me laisses.

Je ne peux pas vivre alors que j'ai étais ainsi trompé.

J'espère que mon acte te déchireras…Uruha…Je souhaite que tu meures meurtrit, détruit, disloqué par le poids de cette haine et de cette rancœur que je te porte désormais.

N'espère pas y échapper de là où je serais j'y veillerais.

Je me jette à l'eau, me laissant submerger par les flots sombres du lac.

_**[Un coup de glace violent m'agrippe**_

_**Et continue de me tuer, je vais errer éternellement**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que j'oublis ton amour]**_

Je coule, je m'enfonce dans les profondeurs du lac. Malgré le fait que je te haïsses, je veux que mes dernières pensées t'aient pour sujet.

Peut être que ça me fera mourir plus vite.

_**[Endless rain fall on my heart kokoro no kizu ni**_

_**Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness]**_

Je ferme les yeux et instantanément ton image apparaît.

Je revois ce jour où pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je versais une cascade de larmes. Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais. Tu n'as pas répondu mais tu as souri, le regard brillant. Je n'ai compris que plus tard le sens de ce regard.

Ce fut le début de ce que je croyais être notre relation.

Tu m'as donné tout ce dont j'avais besoin : amour, joie, sécurité et bien-être.

Mais tout cela n'était que surface, tu étais indifférent… Mais je suis persuadé qu'avec lui c'était différent.

Tant bien que mal et de toutes mes forces j'ai tenté de te garder près de moi. Mais à chaque fois, chaque lendemain, tu n'étais pas là.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que ton seul but était de me tuer à petit feu. Me tuer d'amour, de peine, je ne sais pas…mais je peux te dire que tu as réussi…

Félicitations.

_**[Les jours de joie, les jours de tristesse lentement me dépassent**_

_**Si j'essaye de te retenir, tu disparais devant moi**_

_**Tu n'es qu'une illusion]**_

Tu m'assassines mais moi je t'y aide, car je ne fuis jamais devant tes bras ouverts où je viens me blottir, je vais de moi même à l'abattoir en frappant à ta porte, réclamant un peu de ta chaleur.

Bien que les souvenirs soient douloureux, ceux que j'ai de nos nuits passées ensembles sont à la fois doux et amers.

Repenser à ton attitude dans ces moments là me fait sourire.

J'aimais plonger mon regard dans le tien si mystérieux. J'avais l'impression que ton aura protectrice m'englobait.

Mon paradis sur Terre.

Mais il a bien fallut que tu dévoiles ton vrai visage ainsi que tes vrais sentiments.

Tu te jouais de moi depuis le début, je le savais, je te voyais avec lui et quand tu l'as su, tu as seulement étouffé un petit rire et n'as pas démentit.

J'étais effondré…mais, tu t'en souviens ?

J'ai tout de même passé la nuit avec toi.

_**[Quand je me réveille, les larmes ont séché dans les sables du sommeil**_

_**Je suis une rose qui pousse dans le désert]**_

Je me lève et prends ma douche. Il est 2h du matin. Je me dirige vers la sortie.

Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

J'ouvre la porte. Tu es là, mais pas seul.

Tu me regardes, souriant comme si tu venais de gagner ta plus grande bataille. Mais ce qui m'a achevé c'est son regard à lui.

Il me regardais de la même façon que toi, on aurait dit un parfait miroir. J'avais l'impression de te voir toi et ton reflet.

Il me sourit et dit «Tu pars, Ruki ?» et que lui ait répondu «Oui , Reita »

Reita, mon ami, mon frère, même toi tu n'étais que mensonges et traîtrise.

Cette vision m'a donné la nausée alors je suis sorti de l'hôtel, ce magnifique hôtel que je connaissais à présent par cœur.

Dehors, la brise froide frôle mon visage.

Je lève les yeux vers les étoiles et, marchant lentement, je rêve.

_**[C'est un rêve, je suis amoureux de toi**_

_**Serre moi chaudement dans tes bras]**_

Dans ce rêve éveillé je me mets à chanter les paroles de cette chanson qui trotte depuis longtemps dans ma tête.

_**~Endless rain, fall on my heart kokoro no kizu ni**_

_**Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness~**_

Ma voix s'élève dans la nuit, je l'entends et je la trouve belle. Je crois même que je n'ai

jamais aussi bien chanté.

Je baisse la tête, il n'y a personne dans les rues…peut être que je n'y fait pas attention tout simplement.

Je me concentre sur la route que j'emprunte. Je souris en la reconnaissant. C'est celle qui mène au lac où nous allons de temps en temps, quand notre emplois du temps nous l'autorise.

J'avance vers la rive, monte dans la barque et me dirige vers le milieux du lac.

Je saute.

_**[Je m'éveille de mon rêve**_

_**Je ne peux trouver mon chemin sans toi]**_

Il y a déjà un petit moment que je suis dans les profondeurs du lac mais ce n'est que maintenant que je touche le fond.

Ma délivrance.

_**[Le rêve est fini**_

_**Même si tu répètes ces mots avec une voix inaudible**_

_**Le mur trop grand de la couleur des cendres**_

_**Reproduira dans les rêves les souvenirs des jours passés]**_

J'ouvre la bouche et libère tout l'air de mes poumons, m'allongeant sur le sol meuble.

Il fait si sombre que je ne vois même pas ce qui me frôle. J'opte pour des algues.

Seule la lumière de la lune franchit l'obscurité des eaux, je la regarde un instant.

Bientôt ma vue se brouille et je ne distingue plus rien.

Alors je ferme les yeux.

Je sombre.

Je meurs.

La voilà donc ma délivrance

Et j'espère, ta descente aux Enfers.

_**[Endless rain, fall on my heart kokoro no kizu ni**_

_**Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness**_

_**Endless rain let me stay**_

_**Evermore in your heart**_

_**Let me take in your tears, take in your memories**_

_**Endless rain, fall on my heart kokoro no kizu ni**_

_**Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness]**_

Hachii : Voilà je l'ai faite! Pfiou ! Cette fic me tenais vraiment à cœur car j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette chanson (ainsi que le groupe)

J'en visage de faire une seconde Deathsong fic qui donnerait suite à celle-ci mais cette fois si avec Uruha comme sujet principal, en réponse au souhait de Ruki…encore faut il que je trouve la chanson qui conviendra^^

Voilà voilà…Honda bisoux !


End file.
